Homecoming
by discoverthemoonlight
Summary: Helga comes home after 10 long years...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my very first story that I am determined to finish by the end of this year.

I don't own any of the characters on hey Arnold

* * *

Helga walked up the 16 steps from the corner of 3rd and Washington street, up the stoop of her old home, and into the hallway. It has been exactly 10 years since she had last seen this place. After the 4th grade her parents finally called it quits and she moved with her mother to Arizona. Her father had just passed away due to an ongoing struggle with cancer and heart problems. That's why she was here because her father left her the house. It was odd because she thought for sure that it would be left to her older sister Olga. 

She looked around the rooms and they were still the same. Her bedroom had been left untouched. It was dusty and smelly, but it was her room. She opened the curtains to let some light in when she saw the last picture she had ever taken in that house. It had been during a school play; she was at the far left end and almost cut out of the picture. She had been wearing her trademark scowl.

She walked a bit further and caught her reflection in the mirror. She had changed a lot since then. She was taller and cleaner cut. Her figure had definitely filled out a lot. She finally waxed her uni brow and you now see her crystal blue eyes again. She finally ditched that horrible pink dress for a more casual look. She stayed most of the time in blue jeans and T shirts. Her legs were long and silky. She was athletic and strong. She thought she looked good.

She was 19 years old and already had published a number of literary works. She published most of her poems and they were hits, but what really kept the readers coming back were her love stories of two lovers who were separated. She thought it was stupid the way the lovers still longed for each other after being alone for years. She thought it was a waste of time, but she couldn't put her pen down she had to write. All those books are a great stress reliever.

She scrubbed the place from top to bottom. She forced herself to move in all her stuff and go to the store for groceries. Most of the people that had owned business when she was younger had died and passed them on to their offspring. She barely recognized anyone from around the block. Her best friend Phoebe had left and gone to China to study their history. She hadn't heard from her in about 2 years. She sighed. It was all in the past now she had to move on in her future.

She turned on her computer and opened her documents to her latest chapters in her unfinished novel. She wrote so much until her hands cramped up. She took a quick glance at the clock. It was 4 am. It was late but she did her best thinking at night time. She stretched quickly and went to sleep.

* * *

Two blocks over a familiar blond headed boy had grown up into a very attractive young man. He lived in the boarding house for all his life and didn't have any plans on leaving. He was still the same Arnold even after all the tragedy in his life. His grandparents died awhile ago and left him everything. He ran the boarding house and held great respect from everyone in the neighborhood. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold was very bright; his blue eyes sparkled with happiness as he took in all of his surroundings. He stretched half heartedly and took his coffee to the table. He picked up the paper and turned through the boring sections. Then his eyes scanned a particular ad that startled him so much that he dropped his coffee on the cold wooden floor. The ad said that Helga G. Pataki was having a book signing Monday morning at the Lydia's book store. To say that he was stunned would be an understatement. He had not heard from Helga for ten years. He wondered when she had gotten back. Did she hear that her father died? What did she do all those years? What does she look like now? He thought he was looking on the bright side. Even though he somewhat doubted that she changed much. He stood to wipe the coffee stains off the floor and went back up the stairs to his room in the attic.

But how much did his life change? Not much because his room was still pretty much the same with the exceptions of a few changes. His bed was larger. His desk was more modern and his room was painted white. He didn't care how it looked much because it was still home. He grabbed some clothes out of his drawer and headed to the shower to begin his day.

He took his time to leave the house on this Saturday morning. It was a beautiful day and he didn't feel like doing much of anything, but he would anyway for the sake of being a good business man like his grandfather was. He walked around the house to the garage to get out the lawn mower and set to work on today's list of chores. It had been hard after his grandma died since no one in the house could cook and he still had not learned. The place wasn't doing well enough to hire a cook so the borders had to make do for themselves. They were very upset so Arnold had to lower the rent to accommodate their loss of money for food. He also had to avoid the kitchen because someone was always in their cooking.

Helga took her time to get up this morning. She had all weekend to do absolutely nothing. She got up and took a long soak in the tub before stepping out and trying to fix her messy blond locks. She ran fine combs through it before putting it up to let it dry. She put on some normal sweat pants and a plain t shirt before stepping downstairs to look for breakfast.

When she got downstairs she opened the fridge. Only a few eggs left and some left over pizza that she had when she got here. She opted for the eggs. After some looking around and clanging of cupboard doors she finally found some kind of skillet to fry the eggs on. It wasn't her best work but she wasn't in the mood to really care. She set herself down on the couch to watch TV and eat her eggs in peace. It worked for awhile until she got incredibly board with it. She was and outdoor person and she wanted to do something outdoors. She stood and walked back into the kitchen and set her dishes in the sink not bothering to wash them. She decided to take a little walk so she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. It was warm outside and the sun was shining brightly.

Arnold had finally finished all his chores. It was about 1:00 when he felt his need for food kick in. there was nothing in the house that could sustain him long enough until dinner and he couldn't just walk in on one of the boarders and ask them for food. It wasn't like him. It was too unprofessional and it made him seem like he couldn't take care of himself. Not even to get food for him to eat. He sighed. He would just have to go and get some food himself. He was a good guy and very hungry at the moment. He decided that pizza would definitely fill him up quickly so that he could get back to work. Arnold grabbed his keys and walked down the block to the nearest pizza place.


	3. Chapter 3

Helga breathed in the fresh air around her. She took her steps with a slow easiness that made her look like she walked on water all the time. She took in the smells of the city. It was musty and dry, but she smelled the flowers fully in bloom and the coffee that was being brewed in the houses. She could smell the hot dogs from the stand on the corner. She loved every minute of it. She wondered why she never came home sooner, but she knew it was because her mom would never let her see her father. It had been a painful and horrible split, but inevitable. They weren't exactly the perfect couple. To bad it had a worse effect on her then it ever did on her parents. She paid for a hot dog and sat on and empty bench in the park.

After finishing up the hot dog she had an urge to write again so she rushed back home to put her ideas to the paper. Two hours later she sat back and sighed. Her novel was finally finished but she didn't know what to call it. She still had a full two months until her deadline so she could have a little fun in between. She stretched and took a look at the clock. It was five already. Where does the time go? She took a quick shower and decided to watch the news.

The newscaster went over the normal weather and all the boring stuff until she seen a rather surprising report. _Arnold Bartlet, a well respected citizen in the neighborhood, is looking for a full time cook at the Boarding house on 6th street. If anyone is interested in the job please call the number on the screen. 555-5555._

Helga unconsciously wrote down the number to the place. Her eyes were wide and almost popped out of her head when she saw him on the news.

_HE is Hot isn't he?_

_No he is just the football head_

_But you loved him before you left_

_That was just puppy love it wasn't real_

_I don't think so_

_Yea well who asked you!_

She shook her head to rid her of all these dumb thoughts. They were dumb and stupid. She should be focused on relaxing and waiting for her book signing she couldn't be worried about ARNOLD of all people!!

* * *

Arnold reached the pizza place in record time since he was so hungry. He quickly ducked in and ordered 3 large pizzas. One pizza had pepperoni, one with sausage, one supreme. He paid 32.50 for it all. It wasn't a bad deal since he was going to be eating them for at least 5 or 6 days. He didn't even make it out the door. He sat down quietly in a booth and ate half of the pepperoni pizza by himself. After feeling full for a while he disappeared outside after walking for one block he caught the picture the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was a flyer on a telephone poll. He walked up to it carefully and read it. 

_Helga G. Pataki will be at a book signing Monday for her latest book Secrets of Deception. _

Arnold was shocked. That was Helga. It couldn't be Helga was mean and vicious. She was ugly… but she was so beautiful in this picture.

_Amazing how people change_

_WHAT!!!_

_Come now Arnold she is gorgeous and alluring_

_She... She..._

_She is beautiful._

_I know _

Arnold couldn't take his eyes away from the poster for awhile until the weight of the pizza boxes became heavy he turned and headed home.

* * *

i hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. plz send reviews 


End file.
